


Hormones

by FloofeyMarshmallow



Series: That Makes Two [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Destiel - Freeform, Hormones, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofeyMarshmallow/pseuds/FloofeyMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean could be an emotional guy, but this was just extreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones

Dean could be described as an emotional guy. He cried every once in a while when the pressure became too much, anyway.

But Dean had never begun crying because the bunker was out of lunch meat.

"Dean?" Sam asked. They had known for about three months now about Dean's situation. Nothing had seemed to change just yet, though Sam thought he caught a glimpse of Dean without a shirt, who's stomach was beginning to lose its usual muscle.

"We-We-I'm hungry," Dean cried out. Sam walked over to his older brother, who immediately clung to him. Sam didn't know what to do; he had never been in a situation like this before. It was always Dean who comforted him, not the other way around. When Dean cried, he didn't want to be touched. Now, it seemed like Dean wanted to be _held_.

"I can run to the store and get you some food," Sam suggested. "What do you want? I'll get you anything." Anything to get his brother to stop crying.

"I want Cas," Dean whined out. Before they knew it, there was a flap of wings and Castiel was standing behind Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here, Dean," Castiel said. Dean didn't even need to hear him to know who it was, and was immediately clinging to his boyfriend.

"I'm gonna go run to the store," Sam said. He didn't exactly know what his brother wanted, but he would get anything that Dean might like - except burgers, because lately they had been making Dean sick.

"You do that," Cas said. He lead Dean to his bedroom where the two laid in the memory foam bed.

"I want pie," Dean said. Castiel immediately took out his phone - which he was beginning to get the hang of - and texted Sam of what Dean had just informed him.

"You'll get your pie," Castiel said gently. He gave Dean's hair soft kisses. He knew this couldn't be easy for the eldest Winchester. Pregnancy was hard on women, but men just weren't built to handle this kind of hormonal torture.

"I'm sorry that I don't know how to do this right," Dean apologized.

"Do what right?" Cas asked.

"How to make a baby," Dean answered. "I'm fucking everything up and crying all over the place."

"It's all right." Castiel smirked softly. "Your body isn't adjusted to this yet. You're handling this better than any other man would."

"I am?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded. "You're doing a great job."

"Thanks, Cas."


End file.
